deathnotefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
L Lawliet
L Lawliet (エル・ローライト, Eru Rōraito), posługujący się pseudonimem L, jest uznawany za najlepszego detektywa na świecie. Pozytywnie rozwiązał wiele spraw. Bierze udział w śledztwie, mającym na celu schwytanie seryjnego mordercy, znanego jako Kira. Wygląd L to postać o dość specyficznej aparycji: jest szczupłym, nieco przygarbionym, młodym mężczyzną. Ma rozczochrane włosy, charakterystyczne szare tęczówki oraz wory pod oczami. Zawsze chodzi w białej, wygniecionej bluzce i niebieskich dżinsach, najczęściej boso (w Death Note: How to Read 13 wspomniano, że nie lubi skarpetek). Jego strój, sposób poruszania się i tendencja do siadania czy kucania w pozycji embrionalnej, bez zwracania uwagi na przyjętą etykietę, nadają mu niechlujny wygląd, przez co detektywi widząc go pierwszy raz tak się zdziwili. Osobowość thumb|left|250px|Symbol L L jest skryty i nieufny, a ze światem zewnętrznym komunikuje się za pośrednictwem swojego asystenta, Watariego. Nie ujawnia publicznie swojej twarzy, zamiast tego używając jako swojego symbolu litery L, zapisywanej czcionką „Old English MT” lub „Cloister Black”. Po nawiązaniu współpracy z Japońską Grupą Dochodzeniową, proponuje, by jej członkowie zwracali się do niego „Ryūzaki” ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Członkowie Grupy nigdy nie poznali jego prawdziwego nazwiska. L maskuje swoją niezwykłą inteligencję pod fizyczną niedbałością o wygląd i zupełnym ignorowaniem przyjętych norm zachowań. Kieruje się złożoną dedukcją i potrafi wyciągać wnioski, łącząc ze sobą pozornie niepowiązane informacje. Jest bardzo skrupulatny i analityczny. Z natury podejrzliwy, nie waha się przed zastosowaniem drastycznych metod, by wykluczyć lub potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia. Niektóre z jego decyzji można uznać za moralnie dyskusyjne, a nawet nieetyczne. Przykładem tego było sprowokowanie Kiry do zabicia Linda L. Tailora w czasie telewizyjnego przekazu na żywo, aby zbadać jego reakcję i zdobyć nowe dane o przeciwniku. Czasem zachowuje się wręcz dziwacznie, chociażby przykuwając się na całe miesiące kajdankami do Lighta Yagami, który jest jego głównym podejrzanym. Ma kilka typowych dla siebie dziwactw, jak: kucanie - zamiast siedzenia; jedzenie tylko słodkości - uwielbia desery, żelki, cukierki. Często bardzo uważnie układa kostki cukru lub w inny sposób bawi się produktami spożywczymi. L wykazuje również poczucie humoru i nierzadko bywa sarkastyczny. Chociaż stara się być dla ludzi uprzejmym, dla niektórych (jak dla Suichiego Aizawy z Grupy Dochodzeniowej), potrafi być nieuprzejmy i oschły. L sugeruje, że nawet jeśli je tylko słodkie pokarmy, ma niedowagę, ponieważ jego mózg używa więcej kalorii od dowolnego narządu w organizmie. Mówi też, że jeśli siedzi normalnie, jego zdolność dedukcji spada o 40%. Historia Przodkowie L'a są różnorakiego pochodzenia. Jego dziadkowie to: Japończyk, Anglik, Rosjanin i Francuz lub Włoch (sam autor się waha). L został znaleziony przez Watariego jako dziecko i zabrany do sierocińca znanego jako Wammy's House. Jakiś czas później Watari zauważył, że L posiada ponadprzeciętną inteligencję i zdecydował wspierać go w prowadzeniu śledztw.Death Note Manga: Special Chapter, Wammy's House L zaczął pracować jako detektyw i w niedookreślonym czasie zyskał reputację najlepszego detektywa na świecie. Stworzył także i posługiwał się sztucznymi tożsamościami takimi jak: Eraldo Coil (エラルド = コイル, Erarudo Koiru) oraz Deneuve (ドヌーヴ, Donūvu), którzy uchodzili za drugiego i trzeciego z najskuteczniejszych detektywów. Wiadomo także, że przez pięć lat L przebywał w Anglii i w tym okresie zdobył tytuł mistrza tenisa w England Junior Cup. Fabuła Ciekawostki thumb|L oferuje Lightowi swoją broń. * L posiada broń Heckler & Koch USP. Oferuje ją Lightowi w chwili gdy helikopterem ścigają Kyōsuke Higuchiego. Takiej samej broni używa Matsuda gdy razem z Sōichirō Yagamim atakują siedzibę Mafii. * Zanim Tsugumi Ōba zdecydował się powiązać tę postać z literą „L”, brał też pod uwagę litery „I” oraz „J”. * Wielu fanów twierdzi, że L i Light są przyjaciółmi. Ōba mówi jak odczytywać to, że L nie ma przyjaciół. Kłamie on, mówiąc że, Light jest jego pierwszym przyjacielem. Ōba twierdzi, że nigdy nie uznawał Lighta za przyjaciela, i prawdopodobnie skrycie myśli o nim bardzo negatywnie. * Nie wiadomo, czy włosy L są czarne czy ciemnobrązowe z uwagi na fakt, że stale fazy i z powrotem w mandze i anime (podobnie jak debata na temat koloru włosów Mello). * L często wykonuje czynności, które są uważane za nieodpowiednie lub niegrzeczne w miejscach publicznych. Nawyki te to między innymi; gryzienie paznokci, kładzenie stóp na meble, żucie jedzenia z otwartymi ustami, wołanie osobistych obserwacji, które mogą urazić innych, rozmawianie z pełnymi ustami, bawienie się jedzeniem, małe zainteresowanie osobą mówiącą itp. * W całej serii L stwierdza, że kuca, a nie całkowicie siedzi, ponieważ siedzenie obnizy jego zdolność dedukcji o 40%. W rzeczywistości oświadczenie to może być uważane za prawdziwe. Ze względu na duże dzienne spożycie cukru, L by szybko stał się senny siedząc. Jednak kucając organizm L zużywa tyle cukru do utrzymania ciała w równowadze, że L jest świadomy i aktywny. * L wykazuje wiele objawów nadczynności tarczycy lub choroba Gravesa-Basedowa, stan, w którym pacjenci mają bardzo podwyższony metabolizm z powodu nadprodukcji hormonów tarczycy. Oprócz wyjaśnienia tego, że L może zjeść ogromne ilości słodyczy, warunek ten będzie również wyjaśniał jego obracanie rękami (trzyma je równolegle do jego ciała, a nie prostopadle), lekko wyłupiaste oczy, pobudzenie i nerwowość. * W powieści „L Change the World” okazuje się, że kryptonim „L” oznacza dwa znaczenia. L oznacza Last One - ostatni, co oznacza, że nikt nie mógł prześcignąć go lub meczu i Lost One - ostatni, oznaczające utalentowanego, który spadł z nieba. * L zna wiele języków. Jest on w stanie mówić po francusku, włosku, angielsku, japońsku i prawdopodobnie wielu innych. * Mimo że How To Read 13 stanowi, że inteligencja L jest 8 / 10, poniżej zarówno Lighta, a nawet Neara, stoi to w sprzeczności z dalszą częścią książki, kiedy Ōba mówi, że L jest najbardziej inteligentną postacią w serii. * W odcinku 15 jest pokazana scena kiedy Misa widzi imię i nazwisko L. Wtedy jego czas życia przedstawia „75 23 1 362”. * W anime ostatnia rozmowa L z Lightem prowadzona jest na dachu budynku, w którym pracuje grupa dochodzeniowa. Niektórzy fani wierzą, że L wiedział o swojej zbliżającej się śmierci. * Spytany o etniczność L Tsugami Ōba odpowiedział: „Myślę o nim jako o w ćwierci Japończyku, w jednej czwartej Angliku, w ćwierci Rosjaninie i w jednej czwartej Francuzie lub Włochu”. * W anime, kiedy L umiera, panuje prawie absolutna cisza. W mandze, faktycznie ma wówczas jeszcze jedną kwestię. * W niektórych momentach anime, włosy i oczy L są koloru niebieskiego. * Jego pełne imię i nazwisko to L Lawliet, lecz niektórzy twierdzą, że nazywa się Lawliet Lawsford. Informacja ta jest nieprawdziwa i nigdzie nie potwierdzona. W Death Note: How to Read 13 jest podane imię L Lawliet. * Ōba tworząc L i Lighta starał się jak najbardziej nakreślić kontrast pomiędzy tymi postaciami. Tak bardzo, że w niektórych momentach serii spostrzegawczy mogą zauważyć, że Light u używa Windowsa a L Maca. Cytaty Motywy L's theme A|Motyw A L's theme B-0|Motyw B L's theme C-3|Motyw C Odniesienia Nawigacja de:L Lawliet en:L es:L Lawliet fr:L it:L ja:L pt:L Lawliet ru:Эл Лоулайт bg:Ел Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:L Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Wammy's House Kategoria:Japońska Grupa Dochodzeniowa